A windshield wiper with a wiper blade, which is connected in an articulated manner to a wiper arm via a so-called sidelock system, is known from DE 101 13 680 A1. This is accomplished by a fixing element, whose formed-on form closure elements clasp the resilient rails of the wiper blade that serve as a support element laterally and from below. A covering cap made of plastic covers the fixing element that is manufactured of sheet metal as a rule. A connection element connected to the free end of the wiper arm, e.g., a wiper rod of the wiper arm, has a bearing pin, which is inserted into the connection element laterally and transverse to the longitudinal direction of the wiper arm and pointing towards the wiper blade and is preferably welded or riveted. The bearing pin is pivoted in a bearing borehole of the fixing element. The connection element can be manufactured separately in one piece with the bearing pin and a securing element in the form of a clip using casting or injection molding and can be slid on the end of the rectangular (in cross section) wiper rod of the wiper arm and be fastened there.
Arranged parallel to the bearing pin on the connection element in the longitudinal direction offset towards the drive end is the clip, which is bent on its free end towards the side of the wiper blade. In an assembly position in which the wiper blade is held transverse to the longitudinal direction of the wiper arm, the bearing pin can be slid into a bearing borehole of the fixing element. If the wiper blade is then rotated parallel to the longitudinal direction of the wiper arm, the clip grips over the covering cap and the fixing element and locks it with its bent end so that lateral guide surfaces of the covering cap are guided in a mounted state between the bent end of the bridge element and an opposing surface of the connection element. When the wiper blade is in an operating position, the clip dips into a corresponding groove on the upper side of the covering cap and terminates approximately flush with it. For disassembly, the wiper blade must be swiveled in the opposite direction until the bent end is disengaged and the wiper blade can be pulled from the bearing pin. The wiper blade has a spoiler on its upper side. With an increasing air stream, it increases the application force of the wiper blade against the vehicle window. In the direction of the fixing element, the spoiler grips into recesses of the fixing element, which are adapted to the outer contour of the spoiler. The wiper arm or the wiper rod lies on the inflow side of the spoiler and partially covers said spoiler.
GB 2 140 287 B discloses a windshield wiper with a wiper blade, whose supporting bracket system is connected in an articulated manner to a wiper rod of a wiper arm according to the sidelock principle. The wiper blade has a spoiler on both sides of the sidelock connection, whereby the wiper arm is arranged with its wiper rod on the inflow side of the spoiler and of the wiper blade. The wiper rod, which is firmly connected on one end to an articulated part of the wiper arm, has a rectangular cross section, whose wide side runs on the ends approximately parallel to the vehicle window, while between the end regions it is rotated around the longitudinal axis such that it runs inclined to the vehicle window to support the spoiler. Embodiments are also known in which the wiper rod is straight and the inclination toward the vehicle window is achieved by a corresponding design of the articulated part and a correspondingly designed connection element on the other end of the wiper rod.